Songs Of The Heart
by Gianna Sparrow
Summary: A large sum of songfics, Caelan in singing in some of them, though mostly other characters are singing. I'm bad at summaries. It used to be called The Vampire Sings, but I changed the name. Please read and review. p-p-p-please!
1. The Most Beautiful Sound I've Ever Heard

**OK, just so you know, I am absolutely in no way a Vaelan fan, In fact I'm highly against it. (Go Fletcherie!) Though I wrote this anyway.**

**It's actually a funny story how I got the idea, I was playing piano (And I am quite good at it) when I came across the new music book my cousin gave me. It has all the songs from the musical 'West Side Story' (Really old movie), and there was this song called 'Maria' that I thought would be really funny if I changed 'Maria' to Valkyrie and Caelan was singing it.**

* * *

><p>Caelan stood at his balcony, if anyone else in the hotel heard him, this would officially be the most embarrassing thing he had ever done in his life.<br>His undying love her raging, he began to sing.

"The most beau-ti-ful sound I ev-er heard:  
>Val-ky-rie, Val-ky-rie, Val-ky-rie, Val-ky-rie, Val-ky-rie, Val-ky-rie.<p>

'All the beau-ti-ful sounds of the world in a single word:  
>Val-ky-rie, Val-ky-rie, Val-ky-rie, Val-ky-rie, Val-ky-rie, Val-ky-rie.<p>

'Val-ky-rie, I've just met a girl named Val-ky-rie,  
>And sud-den-ly that name, will ne-ver be the same to me.<p>

'Val-ky-rie! I've just kissed a girl named Val-ky-rie,  
>And sud-den-ly I've found, how won-der-ful a sound can be!<p>

'Val-ky-rie! Say it loud and there's mus-ic play-ing.  
>Say it soft and it's al-most like pray-ing.<p>

'Val-ky-rie, I'll ne-ver stop say-ing Val-ky-rie.  
><strong>(Extended version) <strong>Ne-ver stop say-ing Val-ky-rie.

'Val-ky-rie, Val-ky-rie, Val-ky-rie, Val-ky-rie, Valky-r- - - - -ie, Valky- - - - -r-ie, Val-ky-rie,  
>Say it loud and there's mu-sic play-ing.<br>Say it soft and it's al-most like pray-ing.

'Val-ky-rie, I'll ne-ver stop say-ing, Val-ky-rie.

The most beau-ti-ful sound I ev-er heard: Val-ky-rie." Caelan sang, and to him, it truly was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that!<br>You should go check out the song on youtube, if you do, imagine all the 'Maria's' as Valkyrie's. It'll make more scense if you listen to the song.**

**I'm going to make more of these so keep on reading, they might be as separate stories though.**

**Remember to review!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	2. Where do I Begin?

**Hey guys!  
>This is just Caelan singing a different song. It's the theme song from the movie 'Love Story', it is called 'Where Do I Begin'. It's also from one of the music books my cousin gave me. (PS. Charlotte, if you're reading this, even though I know you're not, you rock!)<br>****Enjoy, or at least try to!**

* * *

><p>Caelan sat at his piano, he loved her so much but he knew she would never feel the same way.<br>And so he played for her, and sang for her, and he knew it would only ever be for her.

"Where do I be-gin to tell the sto-ry of how great a love can be.  
>The sweet love sto-ry that is old-er than the sea.<br>The sim-ple truth a-bout the love she brings to me?

'Where do I start?

'With her first hel-lo she gave a mean-ing to this emp-ty life of mine.  
>There'd nev-er be an-oth-er love an-oth-er time.<br>She came into my life and made the living fine.

'She fills my heart." he sang, meaning every word.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, but it was the best I could come up with.<br>No really, I was given five minutes to come up with this and twenty-five to type it out. (Why do you have to always hog the computer mum!)**

**I know this didn't make any sense: "She came into my life and made the living fine." because he doen't have a life.****  
><em>Anyway...<em>Go check this song out on youtube!**

**Remember to review!**

**(Do it... I know you want to. *play spooky music*)**


	3. Somewhere

**OK, I know this isn't Caelan singing (From now on not all songs will be Caelan singing) but it's something. And yes, the name of the story may be changed.  
><strong>**This song is also from 'West Side Story'.****  
>I'm dedicating this to 'Jussler' for asking for me to write more in his review, I know that it's a really stupid reason to dedicating something to someone, but I barely get any reviews for my stories, let alone ones asking me to write more.<strong>

**I command you to enjoy this! (I'm just messing with you.)**

* * *

><p>The remnants flew around their room in the Midnight Hotel, grumpy, angry at the world and altogether looking kind of emo.<br>Oddly enough, they had musical day every once in while to amuse themselves, and today just happened to be the day they were having it.  
>They all got ready to sing their favourite song, thanking that the walls were soundproof.<p>

"There's a place for us,  
>Somewhere a place for us.<p>

'Peace and quiet and op-en air,  
>Wait for us some-where.<p>

'There's a time for us,  
>Some-day a time for us.<p>

'Time to-geth-er with time to spare,

Time to learn,  
>Time to care.<p>

'Some-day,  
>Some-where,<p>

'We'll find a new way of liv-ing,  
>We'll find a way of for-giving,<p>

'Somehere.

'There's a place for us,  
>A time and place for us.<p>

'Hold my hand and we're half-way there.  
>Hold my hand and I'll take you there,<p>

'Some-how,  
>Some-day,<br>Some-where. **(x2)**

'Some-where." they sang, hoping that somehow, someday, somewhere this would be true.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that the remnants singing that would just be creepy, disturbing. But it had to be done by someone. (I have used the word 'some…' way to much now.)<br>****Go check the song out on youtube, it's called 'Somewhere'.**

**Remember to review!**

_**Pretty please? (*batter eyelashes*)**_


	4. I Love You

**Hi guys!  
>This one s set a few hours after Valkyrie said "I love you" to Fletche<strong>**r in book 5.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Valkyrie stood leaning at her window, she was so embarrassed with herself, "I can't believe I actually said that to him," she thought.<br>She felt like banging her head on a wall, but instead just face-palmed. This was so cheesy, though she did it anyway.

"I know I stand in line  
>Until you think you have the time<br>To spend the evening with me,  
>And if we go someplace to dance<br>I know that there's a chance  
>You won't be leaving with me.<p>

'Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
>And have a drink or two,<br>And then I go an spoil it all, by saying something stupid like I love you.

'I can see it in your eyes  
>That you despise the same old lines<br>You heard the night before,  
>And though it's just a line to you<br>For me it's true  
>And never seemed so right before.<p>

'I practice every day to find some clever lines to say  
>To make the meaning come through,<br>But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late  
>And I'm alone with you.<p>

'The time is right  
>Your perfume fills my head<br>The stars get red  
>And oh the nights so blue,<br>And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like I love you,  
>I love you…" she sang, hoping he loved her too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The song is called 'Something Stupid', go watch it on youtube, it's really awesome!<strong>** And yes, I know Fletcher doesn't wear perfume. **

**Please review!**


	5. Blame

**This is mine and my brothers**** (Mostly mine) parody version of the actual song, we called it 'Blame', though the real song is called 'The Flood'.  
>You may know my brother as ALEXANDRO; he agreed to give me all his brilliant ideas. Yaysies! (Writing fanfiction just didn't turn out to be his thing.)<strong>

**Oh, and the '-' are to show how long the last letter is held.  
><strong>**Enjoy! And remember to R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Skul-Crew<strong>**:  
><strong>Broken sceptre gets recycled  
>And we hoped that it would<br>Throw those faceless guys off their pathways  
>What we thought was a good pla-n, wasn't fu-ll proof.<p>

**Valkyrie:  
><strong>No I'm not afraid of changing  
>I'm certain nothing's certain<br>What we love becomes our prison  
>My normal life will be go-ne<br>Back to where it came from.

**(chorus**** 1) Us: **  
>Bla-me, the Skul-Crew is to bla-me<br>Some random bad guy(s) came  
>And tried to bring the dark gods ba-ck.<p>

**Valkyrie****:  
><strong>See the family you hold onto  
>Are they gonna save you?<br>When the earth begins to crumble  
>Why'd you feel you have to hold on?<br>Imagine if you let go.

**(chorus**** 2) Everyone:  
><strong>La-me, Scapegrace is la-me  
>The 'killer supreme' really needs to<br>Find a better na-me.

**Possessed fat guy from book five****:  
><strong>Wash away the weight that pulls you down.  
><strong>Stephanie (Valkyrie) finding out about magic:<br>**Ride the waves that free you from your doubts.

**Geoffrey Scrutinous:  
><strong>Don't trust your eyes  
>It's easy to believe them.<br>**Baron Vengeous waiting for Sanguine to break him out of jail:  
><strong>Know in your heart**  
><strong>That you can leave your prison.  
><strong>Skulduggery comforting<strong> **Valkyrie after seeing her parents die in Cassandra's vision:  
><strong>Don't trust your mind  
>It's not always listening.<br>**The Ancients dancing(?):  
><strong>Turn on the lights  
>And feel the ancient rhythm.<br>**Philomena Random:  
><strong>Don't trust your eyes  
>It's easy to believe them.<br>**Valkyrie when Remus Crux locked her in a cell:  
><strong>Know in your heart  
>That you can leave your prison.<p>

**(chorus 3) Us****:  
><strong>Bla-me, the Skul-Crew is to bla-me  
>Some random bad guy(s) came<br>And killed a bunch of people agai-n.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the '<strong>**The Ancients dancing' was just weird, but I couldn't think of anything else.  
>And I didn't bother changing the words on the really long part, because the ones that were there already were fine.<strong>

**Watch the youtube (or whatever other website you go to) video of this song! It's really awesome. (I think it's my favourite.)**

**Peace out  
>~Giana Sparrow<strong>


	6. Disturbia

**I'm pretty sure we've all heard this song before, so I don't think I even need to tell you the name, but I'll do it anyway: DISTURBIA!  
>I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS SONG! That is why I'm making a songfic with it, also because it's a perfect specimen. (Yeah<strong>**, I know, I sound like Kenspeckle on hyper mode.)**

**It's about Valkyrie finding out she's Darquesse, and not being able to tell anyone, which is driving her crazy.**

**And just so you know, this MY idea not my brothers, MINE.**

**WARNING: Contains mild swearing.**

* * *

><p>Life had become so hard for Valkyrie after finding out she was Darquesse. She was always having to lie to Skulduggery, and Fletcher, and Tanith, Ghastly, Kenspeckle, China, her parents, and the list would probably just go on forever. She felt as though she were insane.<p>

Valkyrie had managed to bring herself to her computer to listen to a couple of youtube videos by 'Rihanna', when she came across a song she hadn't heard before, called 'Disturbia'.

"Strange name," muttered Valkyrie. She clicked play and leaned back in her chair.

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum b**__**um  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.<strong>_

It was a nice tune, nice drums, nice background singers, altogether nice.  
>Until Rihanna actually started to sing, then it just got creepy.<p>

_**What's wrong with me?  
>Why do I feel like this?<br>I'm going crazy no-w.**_

_**No more gas in the rig  
>Can't even get it started<br>Nothing heard, nothing said  
>Can't even speak about it<br>All my life on my head  
>Don't want to think about it<br>Feels like I'm going insa-ne  
>Yea-h.<strong>_

"Uh…" muttered Valkyrie._**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a thief in the night<br>To come and grab you  
>It can creep up inside you<br>And consume you  
>A disease of the mind<br>It can control you  
>It's too close for comfort.<strong>_

"O… K," she said quietly.

_**Put on your pretty lies  
>We're in the city of wonder<br>Ain't gonna play nice  
>Watch out, you might just go under<br>Better think twice  
>Your train of thought will be altered<br>So if you must faulter be wi-se.**_

"What the hell is going on here?"

_**Your mind is in disturbia  
>It's like the darkness is the light<br>Disturbia  
>Am I scaring you tonight?<br>Disturbia  
>Ain't used to what you like<br>Disturbia  
>Distu-rbia.<strong>_

"Oh… my… God,"

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.<strong>_

Valkyrie was speechless, this was odd behaviour since she rarely shut up.

_**Faded pictures on the wall  
>It's like they talkin' to me<br>Disconnectin' your call  
>Your phone don't even ring<br>I gotta get out  
>Or figure this shit out<br>It's too close for comfort.**_

Speechlessness.

_**It's a thief in the night  
>To come and grab you<br>It can creep up inside you  
>And consume you<br>A disease of the mind  
>It can control you<br>I feel like a monster.**_

"What the ****,"

_**Put on your pretty lies  
>We're in the city of wonder<br>Ain't gonna play nice  
>Watch out, you might just go under<br>Better think twice  
>Your train of thought will be altered<br>So if you must faulter be wise.**_

"***********"__

_**Your mind is in disturbia**_  
><em><strong>It's like the darkness is the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Disturbia<strong>_  
><em><strong>Am I scaring you tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Disturbia<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't used to what you like.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Disturbia<strong>_  
><em><strong>Distu-rbia.<strong>_

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_  
><em><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.<strong>_

Silence…__

_**Release me from this curse I'm in**_  
><em><strong>Trying to maintain<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm struggling<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't go, go, go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh.<strong>_

More silence…__

_**Put on your pretty lies**_  
><em><strong>We're in the city of wonder<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't gonna play nice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Watch out, you might just go under<strong>_  
><em><strong>Better think twice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your train of thought will be altered<strong>_  
><em><strong>So if you must faulter be wise.<strong>_

_**Your mind is in disturbia**_  
><em><strong>It's like the darkness is the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Disturbia<strong>_  
><em><strong>Am I scaring you tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Disturbia<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ain't used to what you like<strong>_  
><em><strong>Disturbia<strong>_  
><em><strong>Distur-bia.<strong>_

…__

_**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**_  
><em><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.<strong>_

A few minutes later Fletcher appeared in her room, he found her lying unconscious on the ground.  
>Fletcher just kept staring from her to the computer, over and over again.<p>

"Um… I think I should go…" he said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like that! I sure liked writing it!<strong>

**If you havn't heard this song before, go listen to it on youtube or any other website I haven't heard of. It's is AWESOME!**

**Oh and, I've been meaning to say this for a while, but keep forgetting so… Ooh! Look! A puppy! It's sooo cute!  
>Where was I? Oh yeah, right:<strong>

**I do not own the Skulduggery Pleasant series, The Great Golden God, Derek Landy, does! (I remain his faithful minion until the end of time. Or at least until the end of the series.) **

**Please review!**

**Peace out,  
><strong>**~Giana Sparrow.**


	7. I'd Love To Kill You

**I am sooo pissed! I typed out this entire chapter, and I was putting the last full-stop in when Microsoft Word stopped working! I had to type it all out over again!**

**And I have some good news! Caelan actually sings in this one, though it's mostly Valkyrie.  
>The song is called 'I'd Love To Kill You', by Katy Melua.<strong>

**And again, I am not a Vaelan fan, I support Fletcherie, Skulduggerina (Chiduggery) and Valduggery. (Yes as weird as it is I support two Skulduggery pairing & two Valkyrie pairings.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie walked down the hallway to the room in the Midnight Hotel that Caelan was staying in, she was regretting this already. She slowly raised her hand up to the knocker, inch by inch, eventually reaching it. She banged it against the door, waiting for him to answer.<p>

"Who is it?" he shouted.

"Come out and you'll see," she shouted back at him.

She heard him fumbling around for something, 'He's probably getting dressed.' she thought.  
>He arrived at the door after five minutes.<p>

"Oh, Valkyrie… it's you," he said surprised.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Uh… of course," he said, stepping aside to let her pass.

The room was a mess, couches were ripped with their foam coming out of them, broken lamps were lying on the floor, bits and pieces of what Valkyrie thought must have been a wooden table and chairs were lying everywhere, and the wallpaper was shredded. There were no windows, and the room was stuffy. She could even see the dust particles floating in the air. He obviously hadn't been expecting anyone.

"Well, you've been busy," said Valkyrie, she was trying not to be too impolite.

"Excuse the mess but I managed to get out of my cage last night, and let's just say I have some spring cleaning to do."

"It's alright, I don't mind. Caelan, there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure, go ahead," Caelan said, butterflies in his stomach.

"It's one of those things that has to be explained in a song," she said nervously.

"Oh," he was secretly rejoicing, he'd only ever heard her sing once when he was spying on her.

"Oh well, here goes nothing…" she mumbled, taking his hands in hers.

"_I'd love to kill you with a kiss  
>I'd l<em>_ike to strike you down with bliss,  
>I'd like to tie you up in knots<br>__Until__ your heart - stops._

'_I'd love to kill you with a glance  
>I'd like to put you in a trance,<br>I'd like to drug you with my scent  
>And use you in the mom-ent."<em>

"You already have," said Caelan wistfully.

"_I'd love to kill you as you eat  
>The pleasure would taste so sweet,<br>I'd like to open up your skin  
>And wonder there withi<em>_-n, oooooooooh."_

'Well that's reassuring,' he thought.

"_I'd love to kill__ you by a stream  
>Where no one can hear my baby scream,<br>Then I'd run away and be free,  
>The sweetest victory-y."<em>

Caelan felt he had to sing the next verse, it suited him perfectly.

"_I love to watch you in your sleep,  
>'Cause you don't have power over me<br>And when you're awake I'm undone,  
>Un<em>_der your spell, in heeeeeeeeeeel, oooooooooh." _He finished, looking into each her eyes.

"Caelan, I really do like you, but I'm with Fletcher, and… I just don't know what to think anymore… I'm sorry." she said, tears in her eyes.

"I understand,"

"Goodbye, Caelan."

"Farewell… Valkyrie."

She broke away from him, running out the door, up the corridor, round the corner, down the stairs, and finally out the hotel door.

"I love you…" Caelan murmured after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that! It was <strong>_**really **_**cheesy, but who cares.**

**I've been wondering if I can put fancy scripts in my fanfictions, so tell me in review if the next sentence comes out in Edwardian Script ITC.**

Skulduggery Pleasant

**Remember to review! (Amazingly, on Microsoft Word this is exactly one page long.)**


	8. Tiny Alien

**OK**** Valduggery fans, this one's for you!  
>It's about Valkyrie discovering magic, and learning to face her fears together.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stephanie<strong>_** referring to Skulduggery's waste line:**  
>Who are you my tiny alien?<em><br>_Why do you love to hide?  
>Who are you my tiny alien?<br>What can you see inside?  
><strong>Skulduggery:<strong>  
>I won't make a sound<br>I won't shoot you down  
>With my science<br>**Stephanie:**  
>And everything I thought I knew.<p>

**(chorus****1) Skulduggery:  
><strong>When you're not of this earth  
>You won't know what you're worth<br>You just gotta take the pressure  
>together<br>Or you'll never survive in this world  
>Tiny alien.<p>

**Skulduggery before knowing about Darquesse:**  
>Who are you my tiny alien?<br>What are you here to do?  
>Who are you my tiny alien?<br>**Skulduggery when Valkyrie has turned into Darquesse in bk.5: **  
>How can I talk to you?<br>**Valkyrie asking Caelan to drink her blood:  
><strong>What's my DNA  
><strong>Valkyrie asking Nye to seal her true name:<br>**Can you make it change?  
><strong>Stephanie begging Skulduggery to teach her magic:<br>**So I can gain new insight, and take flight  
>And never feel any pain.<p>

**(chorus2) Skulduggery:**  
>When you're not of this earth<br>You won't know what you're worth  
>You just gotta take the pressure<br>together  
>Or you'll never survive in this world<br>**Stephanie:**  
>Just how far can you fall<br>When you still feel so small?  
>Will you love me through the sorrows<br>tomorrows  
>Whatever the future will bring?<br>**Together:**  
>Tiny alien.<p>

**Skulduggery:**  
>Who are you my tiny alien?<br>**Valkyrie & Skulduggery thinking they are just perfect for each other: **  
>We are just skin and bones<br>**Valkyrie & Skulduggery:**  
>Who are you my tiny alien?<br>Why are we so alone?

**Skulduggery:**  
>When you're not of this earth<br>You won't know what you're worth  
>You just gotta take the pressure<br>together  
>Or you'll never survive in this world<br>**Stephanie:**  
>Just how far can you fall<br>When you still feel so small?  
>Will you love me through the sorrows<br>tomorrows,  
>Whatever the future will bring?<br>**Together:**  
>Tiny alien.<p>

**Stephanie:  
><strong>Who are you my tiny alien?  
><strong>Skulduggery:<br>**Who are you my tiny alien?  
><strong>Together:<br>**Who are you my tiny alien?

* * *

><p><strong>And if you're wondering why I kept switching from Valkyrie to Stephanie, it's for the time line.<br>****Hope you liked it, I've had the idea lingering in my head now for at least two weeks****, and I'm really happy that I finally managed get it out.**

**Go watch the song on youtube, it is EPIC! (It's called 'Tiny Alien')**

**Please review!**

**~Giana Sparrow**


End file.
